Conventional inside handle devices comprise a handle pivotably secured to a bracket fixed on a door inner panel of a vehicle body, and a connection rod for connecting the handle to a door lock mechanism. A compression spring is inserted between the bracket and a spring seat provided on the connection rod so as to urge the handle towards the closed position. Further, the inside handle device includes an inside handle escutcheon which is adapted to cover the connected elements, i.e., the compression spring, handle and connection rod, and the bracket.
In the above mentioned inside handle device, however, since the bracket and the compression spring disposed outside of the bracket are covered with the escutcheon, it is difficult to reduce the size of the escutcheon. Therefore, this makes it difficult to reduce the size of the inside handle device. However, recent vehicle bodies need to be compact and light so that the inside handle should also preferably be compact.
Furthermore, in conventional devices, unpleasant noises such as a squeaking sounds may be generated by the rubbing between the connection rod and the compression spring. Thus, this drawback also needs to be resolved.
In addition to the above matter, in conventional devices, it is necessary to form a projection by which to fix the spring seat on the connection rod or some other fixing means to fix the spring seat onto the connection rod. Furthermore, it is also necessary to engage the handle with the connection rod which is previously assembled with the compression spring and spring seat. Accordingly, processing and assembly will be complicated, thereby resulting in poor manufacturing efficiency.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a door handle device which can overcome the disadvantages described with reference to the above conventional devices.
In addition, it is a more specific object of the present invention to provide a door handle device, the size of which can be decreased and the assembly process for which can be simplified by arranging a spring to urge a handle to the closed position in a bracket supporting the handle pivotably.